onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AYET/2013 Devil Fruits Tournament - Round 3 Group 1 of 4
Greetings everyone. Hope you have had / are having a good weekend. Are you having an enjoyable time with the tournament from the start till now? I certainly hope you have. Apart from the little incident that occurred in the fourth group of Round 2, the tourney has been running with little to no hindrance. For this I am truly grateful and appreciated all participants for being a good sport. A big THANK YOU VERY MUCH to all of you for being cooperative, that matters a lot in having the tournaments running smoothly and ensuring everyone enjoyed their time playing the games. In view of the Toge Toge no Mi incident, I would like to take this opportunity to clarify on some regulations relating to the tournament: :*''Firstly, the tournament is open to all users (registered and AWC alike) to participate, provided the user plays with a sincere and honest intention to enjoy the game without being biased by one or any external parties. In the event of any manipulation methods of any kind were detected, upon thorough investigation and having enough evidence gathered to justify the call, the organiser will NOT HESITATE to declare a disqualification of vote(s) and/or a ban in user(s) participation in order to preserve the integrity of the results and in the interest of fairness to the other participating users.'' :*''Secondly, the organiser strongly promotes transparency during the process of tallying the votes to derive to results. All votes are accounted for and will be openly displayed for viewing in order for everyone to verify the result counts as well as to confirm the organiser did not manipulate on the results at all. This has been and still is the main reason why the organiser choose to execute the voting process via comments instead of opting for the easier way in setting up polls.'' :*''Thirdly, all results published are final, unless one or more users highlights a concern or doubt and are able to provide strong proof to justify on the matter. A discussion will be conducted to access the situation and decide an appropriate course of action.'' :*''Finally, all decisions made by the tournament organiser will be justified by enough evidence gathered from investigations conducted and the resulting consequences from the action(s) taken will NOT be subjected to any appeals, disputes or objections under any circumstances what-so-ever.'' Whew! Now that we have got the important stuffs clarified, let's continue with the game, shall we? In the last round, some of you were observed having some difficulties to decide the choices of your vote. And in this new round (Round 3), regret to inform that (heh heh... xD) you may face an even more difficult time in deciding your choice (it can only get harder and harder, my dear friends!). For those of you who have participated in last year and this year's Favourite Characters Tournament will be no stranger to this current gameplay. In Round 3, you will now have to decide which (one) devil fruit that you prefer NOT to advance into the next round. Yes ladies and gentlemen, I hereby give you the ELIMINATION round! Votes away! Contest rules: 1) Group voting commence now and will remain open until UTC 0500am 30 Jul 2013 (MAL 1300am 30 Jul 2013) 2) Voting will be done via comments. All registered users are eligible to vote once only. The same is applicable to AWC users but only 7 earliest AWC votes will be counted, 8th onwards are ignored. 3) In this round, users will vote with one (1) selection of devil fruit to be eliminated in this round. 4) User's own choice of DF, whether the choice be made due to the factor of power, unique abilities, the DF user, historic events, etc, are strictly personal and independent. 5) Casting of more than one (1) choice in a vote is not allowed. 6) The fruit with the highest number of votes will be eliminated from the tournament. The other two fruits will advance to next round (Round 4) joining those with immunity from the last round (Round 2) ________________________________________________________________________________ FINAL RESULTS: Gasu Gasu no Mi has been eliminated from the tournament with 69% of majority votes. Gura Gura no Mi and Yami Yami no Mi will advance to next round. ________________________________________________________________________________ Related links: The Dashboard <<< Round 2 Group 4 Discussion - Voting Eligibility For Final Two Rounds Round 3 Group 2 >>>